Beaner babies
by PuLsEaTiO
Summary: My saggy bombs oh no pew what hap
1. nipple

Hey Im sneaky bean the toilet monster. I broke my pencil can i sharpen my pencil Kevin? Im going to be Kevin Turner one day when my nose heals from the sneeze that blew the plate off of the table. I spend my days eating blueberries because it make me br the girl from the movie that rolls because she swelled up like obomb. Oh no I recieved call obomb is in jail from sneezing a child into a snail shell what happened to the shellington?.!

I sell wieners to feed to children I'm a venner sausage because thats what I sell. I walced to the market to get supplies because I'm break obmb out of jail because I'm secret evil bad guy now and want sneezing children on shells. This little piggy stayed home he is a bagel so no legs because he has arms so he can fortnite 50s because best thing to ever grace the planet with its existence. Beaner went Walmart and bought a wheel of cheese and throgy lozenges and fraggle rock soundtrack for inspiration your welsch. I saw the name tag of cashier it said re-cow and he said 4 dollars. Oh no only have 2.45 have to killed fuperky and running because I'm evil and broke like an armadillo stuck in the middle of the road but getting run over and not being hurted.

Bagel was a steamer now because all team were onning him when he play 50s but now he play vmp the game oh no full team leaving balls help no more sweety pepl cuz my no brain hurt me i no want. a loaf of bread walced in and say obomb gonna bomb us when he out but lets help him cuz we all evil balls blackington cuz goffick. Oh no poopydie the good man walced in and found our secret hide in wen he follow loaf he flies on penis dragon titties. we punchded poopydie in da nipple nipple song and he fall asleep now bagel have him caging and we deal with later. We goed to the jail now and loaf spit the dragon cheese on well and i gave all the gards throte los cuz they sounded sicking and then they all turned gay like a rainbow. Everything going as planned we went and saved obomb and he tankfull. He bombed us when on way home oh no logan president now. what will hapoening next time on idk what i called this but beaners yeah.


	2. bomb

Obomb was licking the door when he smellded them fresh bagels and he walked into my lair. No bagels just a steamer playing dem 50s oh no he pew the cat i gotta help dem cat stems. loaf inside meow cat said bagel fart noise oh no obomb no bail bagel now that not good. obomb gonna snort bails bagel parts and let them regrow yay endless supply. loaf poured mustard on bagel so obomb run away because he scared of mustard. oh no bagel soggy now got to put in oven so not sog. yay bomb on french fry i ate now boom im a burger that sug. i have to go to dollar tree to get anti burg ointment. loaf was raking dat yard cuz he a good gpa kd so i helpded him. oh oh left my car key dark got to go get. where did cak key go oh oh its in the baftub guess imma baf. ah poopydie scream i forgot he was there so i could no longer poop. well in my car key with bagel and loaf driving down the rode i just got dem bumps oh oh no slow down that for gays. we arrived at the dollar tree and oops forgot to grab my pencil i still need to sharpen it kevin i already know about the african kids. we went in the dollar tree and loaf assaulted everyone in there with baby dolls and bagel acted like he didnt know us. i got my ointment and went to checkout to see a familiar face... brown he dont love us no more. he said one dollar and oh oh my wallet was in my hand and i had money and i paid and walked out of the store like i ate a hotdog and fries. we got back to car and started on way home oh oh. we have to go get them gas. bagel pumpin that gas and i went inside to get something to drink i got 3 grape Gatorades because i hate myself and went back outside to see bagel with a dead furry at his feet oh oh. I got them flavored dranks and we all jumped in the car and drove away fast because we knew the furries would try to take their revenge. Bagel started preparing home defenses all gun turrets were functional and barricades shut. me and loaf were preparing gear for if they got in somehow we grabbed a vkm, minigun, two vmps, and multiple rocket launchers. we were also all stocked with level 3 armor in a vehicle driving umder the map. oh oh furry here boom pew pop noob all the furries dead.


	3. walgly

Bagel loaf uh oh walmart tag on furry. we have to waitington so we fall toots and sneaky bean all over them. i tickled the troller me bagel 1v1 oh oh i ate him in gaming win balls. now bagel me i got wind roar oof skyrim fly away. to start preparing we went and got dem kids from skyrim cuz they vincable so we bout to get that 78 kill dub cuz no die. now we play gta sumo when dead the tooty fart gang oh oh i yuppoe gang nose piercing. uh oh big penis titty ice dragon walced up helpy dat boy that is me cuz frozen beans. we gotta go kill the walgly now cuz they evil balls time to oof oof breaktime worky cuz they not die unless furry. whoosh deagon fly skrim kids punchy dat walgly and dragon spit their cheese on oh no walgly melt dead. bagel was upside down but not dead like a fish that never lived. he told us he saw big purple penis ballsack man running away. he was the next target for evil bad us cuz he was a suspicious. bagel loaf and bean went home where there secret good bad friend recow was waiting. he said he had something that could destroy evil penis purple ball. he said if we could dip him in mayonnaise he would quickly lose his life force and die. i hoped that we could just do it easily the next day. after all of this fighting we decided to deal with poopydie poopydie was working for the eight gang which was evil bad group so poopydie secret die uh oh we seven gang why they poopy us? we had created a special super shrine with recows help it was super nice octopus bean bean supreme pizza dragon blue trex that shoot death and poopy smell. uh oh fat asymmetrical girlfriend with missing hand died him pulpre the new color we created thats creamballs. elf midget scary santa ah cry im sad i wanted my secret gopher. we got ready to kill ballsack purple and recow look super cool robot with bagel like a parrot because he pirate now and loaf put a dragon penis over himself to protect from things and no other reason. uh oh santa sex 15 yr old girl and snow nipples nope its dream. we spaced that ship all the way to big world and ball purple was there wait we all had mayonnaise guns because lasers not work. time shoot shoot i sawded santa shoot at and then whoosh through portal blue oh oh behind purple wave hurt us now we have ouchies. we shot tanos and borked his life now he died him. i marked the shoes down because i beanyweenied and woned so i won battle and not all bad i just evil things doer because if i dont do bad thing who wil am i right? i played xylophone and sang i am gay on the way home with everyone else and recow went to bed because he has school tomorrow. we alk got home and played blackout and took turns killing our teammates. afterwards zeus tucked us all in for bed and we went to sleep because bedtime fart balls.


End file.
